Spring Fever
by AngelofSoul
Summary: THE STORY FORMERLY KNOWN AS LUSTFUL LUPIN Werewolves and springtime... fun XD SBxRLslashyaoishonen ai JPxLEhet and other fun pairings! New Edited chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Spring Fever

By: AngelofSoul

Summary: (rewritten/edited version of "Lustful Lupin") Ah, werewolves and spring time… :D Fun. SxR shonen ai, yaoi, SLASH other pairings as well…

---

Hi, I'm Remus Lupin and my life is **HELL**. There now, quite the blunt statement, ne? I'm in a bad mood; anyone would be if all THIS were happening to you.

Confused? Let me explain-

Springtime: a lovely season full of flowers and love, the snow is gone and people are pairing up, birds are singing, the lake isn't frozen, the giant squid flailing itself about in the cool water, the skies are clear and the sun is shining, and it's MATING season. You know, the time when animals get together and make MORE animals? I _despise_ this time of year.

Why?

Well damnit, I'm a werewolf. When I'm pissed I'm not afraid to admit it! (Admit it in my head I mean…) I'm a WEREWOLF, and werewolves and springtime don't tend to mix very well. You see, my inner wolf's trying to take over my body and… you get my point, don't you?

It all started when I woke up this morning...

My transformations were never fun, I always woke up aching all over. Muscles burning, bones feel as though they have been stretched and twisted to obscene angles.

I sat up from the dusty hardwood floor of the Shrieking Shack, wincing and looking about. The sun streamed through the cracked windows revealing the severely damaged furniture, scraped walls, and broken glass.

This was unusual... I woke alone this time, as my friends were up in the castle already. They have to be the first to leave, as Madam Pomfrey, a young (but strict) witch would come and take me back.

But that's not what was odd- I felt so... strange. Sure, the aching was still there, but I felt _oily_, and if it weren't for the cracked mirror reflecting me, I'd bet I was oily. There was a strange, pungent smell coming from somewhere- ick; that made me feel even dirtier! I looked down at myself and tried to stand up, my lower body felt sticky when I moved and I was sweating.

_What the HELL?_ I thought to myself, this felt so gross! I wanted to shower-

"All right there, dear?" the familiar sharp voice of Madam Pomfrey broke my thoughts and I looked over to the secret entrance into the Shack, which she was carefully climbing out of. She blinked and sniffed, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Oh my," she made some sort of noise as though trying to rid her nostrils of the scent, I couldn't blame her, I couldn't stand it either. "This place seems to rot even more, eh? Come now, I'll take you to the Wing so you can clean yourself up."

I nodded and followed her into the entrance she came out of, once outside we both took a breath of fresh air. But something was wrong-

I coughed! That smell- good _Lord_!

Madam Pomfrey showed few signs that she noticed the smell too, and glanced at me. I blushed, was it coming from _me_? What the hell has my wolf state been rolling around in?

She lead me to the castle, being sure to stay a few steps ahead me, (didn't hurt my feelings. I could understand, even _I_ wanted to get away from me) and opened the doors to the inside. The corridors were empty, it was still too early for anyone to be awake yet. She led me a few floors up and let me in first, her nose still wrinkled.

"Shower off," she said. "Then I'll look at your wounds. Some robes will be brought up for you." She pointed to a door that leads to her quarters, I suppose, and I went. I didn't bother to look around, just went straight for the showers. I felt sticky, and I _really_ don't like the feel of dirt.

My body still ached, it reminded me with twinges of pain and I had the severe urge to lie down somewhere and not move for another couple of hours, or take a LONG bubble bath. I could do neither, unfortunately. I did not want to be rude or keep Madam Pomfrey waiting. So I adjusted the water to my liking and pulled the tab for a quick (but thorough) shower. Warm enough, I stripped off my torn robes and pulled off my tie. My jeans were sticky, that's just repulsive... No matter how gross, I folded up my clothing and placed it aside for a house elf to pick up, and stepped into the shower.

---

Madam Poppy Pomfrey wrinkled her nose again setting up doses of pain- killing potion for her patient, Remus, and brewing something a little extra. She knew this would happen eventually, but she had hoped not so early.

The scent still lingered in her Hospital Wing, pungent and nose killing, probably strong enough to knock out a couple of birds.

"New potion Poppy?" came a cheerful voice from the doorway, and Poppy turned around quickly.

"Oh, Headmaster." Poppy smiled, "No."

"Ah," Albus Dumbledore smiled back, a cheerful twinkle in his blue eyes. "Quite a scent for your room- a sanitizer? Marigold, I suppose? Quite pleasant really..."

Her eyes widened. _Wha-! **Pleasant**! Of all things, certainly not!_ Poppy frowned, "No, not quite. It's pheromone."

Albus raised an eyebrow, "That's a new one, what brand?"

She shook her head and sighed. "No, really Headmaster, it's _pheromone_. It appears springtime has gotten to our dear Remus."

"Oh yes," Albus nodded in understanding. "He's growing up fast, I remember his third year, just below my shoulder that boy." He chuckled. "Now he's taller than I am!"(1)

Poppy frowned again, "aren't you worried, Headmaster?" she asked.

"No, not really." He kept his smile. "It's just a natural part of life for a teenager, even for one such as he."

"True," she sighed. "But he's releasing a large amount of it, and it's quite _odd_."

"How so?"

"The pheromone's supposed to be a scent only those of the same species can smell. But this one, it's so _strong_." Poppy shook her head, turning back to her pain-killing potion and placed it aside. She examined the other cauldron. "I'm making an anti-pheromone, this should rid some of the smell." She dipped a phial into it and enclosed it with a spraying top, making it look like a perfume bottle.

Albus nodded. "By the way, where is Mr. Lupin?"

"I sent him off to use my shower," Poppy placed the bottle on a bed stand and measured another dose of pain-killing potion. "Headmaster?" she paused.

"Yes Poppy?"

"You would want me to tell him, won't you?" She looked back at him.

"Of course," Albus smiled.

Poppy sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." She placed the second dose on the bed stand and proceeded to clean up her mess.

The Headmaster chuckled, "Of course, what I mean is you tell him the… erm... importance of the situation. I'm sure he'd understand."

"Yes, the importance," Poppy sighed again, putting the rest of her anti- pheromone in an urn and placed it in her medicine cabinet. "This is going to be so awkward." She mumbled.

"I could imagine," Albus had heard, "telling a maturing werewolf that he's a walking love potion. Say, how long before your anti-pheromone wears off?"

"A few hours," Poppy said dusting off her hands after she put the cauldron in a large metal sink. "That's why I put it in a small phial so he can carry it around whenever he needs it."

---

I scrubbed myself down as best I could, but the scent still lingered. I felt clean, but that **SMELL**. I'm going to need a lot of cologne later...

I stepped out of the shower, my old clothes were gone and new ones were brought up, as Madam Pomfrey said. I dried myself off and dressed quickly. My hair dripped a bit, but that didn't matter. I left the bathroom and her quarters into the Hospital Wing. I blinked when I saw the Headmaster.

"Professor?" I asked.

"Ah, Remus." He nodded to me in greeting, and smiled. "Feeling alright?"

I nodded back.

"Here, dear." Madam Pomfrey came over with two doses of pain-killing potion, "drink this." She wrinkled her nose again. I pretended not to notice and took the cup, taking the deep blue substance down with few gulps. My face scrunched in distaste, that stuff was nasty! One thing not to look forward to by being a werewolf is all these damn potions.

"And- erm, this dear." Madam Pomfrey said sheepishly, holding up what looked like a perfume bottle. I might have given her a funny look, if I had she pretended not to notice. She sprayed it around me once and twice near my neck and ears.

The perfume (I supposed it was) worked instantly. The scent wasn't so bad anymore, it was almost... nice, sort of like roses.

"There, much better." Madam sighed in relief, and I couldn't help but show mine too. "Now I can check for any injuries." She glanced over at the Headmaster. "And _other _business." I raised an eyebrow at that.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Of course, as soon as she's finished you may go to breakfast. I believe the other students are beginning to head down there as well. Good day Poppy, Remus." And he left without another word.

A sigh of suppressed irritation escaped Madam's lips and I looked at her oddly. She shook her head and continued her examination. She found no real injuries on me, just a cut here and there, which she fixed with a simple mending charm. Once she was done she told me I could go.

Upon leaving-

"Remus," Madam said before I could reach the door. I looked back at her.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey?"

She seemed hesitant before finally saying "Here." She approached me and gave me the perfume. "Take this, you'll need it," She paused again. "And... um..." I raised an eyebrow as she became very uncomfortable. "Well... have a good day." She put the bottle in my hands and quickly shooed me out the door.

I blinked as Madam shut it quickly and I looked down at the bottle. _Odd..._ I thought.

And to think this was only the beginning of my weird spring experience at Hogwarts.

---

Poppy hit her forehead several times with her palm. "Damnit! I couldn't tell him- so _gutless_! I hope the Headmaster doesn't find out... I mean, what harm could a little pheromone do? He has the bottle, he should be fine..." she glanced at the Hospital Wing door.

She groaned. "I'm so fired..."

---

Chapter one is pretty much the same, but this looks much better, don't you agree:D Fixed spelling errors, borders, got italics and bold in, took out the annoying author breaks… I'm happier now. :) Please, tell me what you think of the editing. I feel better now that this is fixed. I'm still fixing the other chapters as we speak.

If you new readers are curious about the old one, you can go read that (if its still up). "Lustful Lupin" is the title! Just click on my name (look at my other stories if you wish) ;)

Speaking of titles, isn't this one just so much better? "Spring Fever", cliché, but effective. Thanks very much for sticking with me everyone! Enjoy the new content, the old content, and blah blah:D

_AngelofSoul_


	2. Chapter 2

The great hall was now filled with students- procrastinators rushing their homework, students in conversation, and stuffing their faces full. At the Gryffindor table, Sirius Black was doing a combination of all three.

Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Lily Evans stared in wonder as Sirius ate with a fork in one hand, quill in the other scribbling furiously on his parchment paper, chewing less than gracefully and… speaking perfect English at the same time?

"Oh man, I'm never gonna get this done fast enough!" Sirius forked down eggs smothered in ketchup and dipped his quill again. He dropped his fork to gulp down another glass of pumpkin juice.

"That's what you get for waiting 'til the last minute." Peter said wiping bits of food that was flung from his friend's furious chewing.

"Shut up, I was busy!" Sirius slammed down the glass and shot Peter a glare. He resumed his scribbling and eating. "Hey James! We havta sketch a diagram of the transformation on animagus, right?"

"Yeah," James wiped the bit of egg that had been sprayed on his glasses with his robe. "Why?"

"Just askin'!" Sirius scribbled a bit more, dropped his quill, his fork, pushed his plate forward, gulped down another glass of pumpkin juice and announced "Finished!" He sighed.

"With your paper? Let me see." Lily snatched up the parchment, she scanned the first few words and her eyes widened. "Woah."

"What?" James tried to look.

Lily turned it to face them. And shockingly, the paper was neatly written and the diagram artistically sketched and shaded.

"Nice." James said both eyebrows raised. "Not even a grease mark. Hey, Sirius, where's Remus?"

"Moony should be coming down right now-" Sirius eyebrows furrowed. He sniffed. "That's pleasant..." he sniffed again. "Very pleasant, what is that?"

"What's what?" Peter sniffed. "Hey, that_ is_ nice..."

James sniffed too. "Wow, smells like roses."

Lily blinked as the scent wafted to her nose and throughout the room. She blinked, taking in the soft airs. "Hm... oh, a bit strong..." she wrinkled her nose.

Sirius looked around, he grabbed Lily's arm and sniffed. "New perfume Lil?"

"No, I don't like or wear cheap French perfume." Lily tried to pull her arm away.

James whacked Sirius's offending arm, shooting his friend a glare. "Don't smell my girlfriend."

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Must be the after affects of being a dog," the peace sign. "But really-"

"Hey guys," Remus had arrived finally, sitting himself down next to Sirius, which his black haired friend blinked.

"Morning Moony," James grinned.

Sirius was still sniffing about, "Hey, the smell's stronger!"

Remus gave him an odd look. "What's up with him?"

"He discovered the wonders of smell," James grinned. Lily giggled and Peter etched away from Sirius, who had come to that side of the table and started sniffing him.

"Er… can you stop that?" Peter said uncomfortably, ducking away as his friend started sniffing his hair.

"Ain't Peter," Sirius announced bounding over to James.

"Don't even try it, _Snuffles_." James ducked out of the way.

"Cute nickname," Lily grinned. "Better than Padfoot."

"Hey, I have pride in that name!" Sirius pouted. The others chuckled. "Whatever, it isn't James anyway, he's wearing that cologne that makes Filch sneeze."

"Wonderful ways of avoiding detention," James said proudly. " '_Wearing the allergies of the caretaker_', as is stated in our '_Book of Rule Breaking_'."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course,"

"Anyway," Sirius scuttled his way back to his seat next to Remus, "It's strongest over here- mmmmmmmmmmmm..." he leant towards Remus, again, sniffing. "Hey... Remmy, you smell like roses!" and he pounced the young werewolf right off his chair.

---

I landed on my backside with an "Oof!". The air was knocked right out of my lungs and I think I hit my head. Dazed I looked up to see Sirius and his goofy grin. I blinked my vision clear and discovered I couldn't move. He was sitting on my stomach and pinning my hands to the ground!

And he was _heavy_.

"Padfoot!" I glared. "What was that for!"

"Sirius, you goofball!" Lily was out of her chair and peering over the table at me. "Are you okay, Remus?"

"Better if I could breathe..." I admitted. Sirius blinked at me and leant downward, he was inches from my face. I felt my eyes widen and the blood rush to my cheeks. _What the-!_

He sniffed. "Yup, it's Remmy alright. Remmy smell like rosies- yup yup!" he chimed.

"Sirius, you act like a five year old." James, thankfully, pulled him off me. I sat up rubbing the back of my head. I have a feeling I'll get a bruise there later...

Peter helped me to my feet, I mumbled a thank you then oddly enough, he started sniffing me!

"But he's right, you do smell like pretty roses!" Peter exclaimed.

I etched away as he blushed- that was the most unusual morning _EVER_ at Hogwarts.

And potions class was even worse...

I hate this class, not because I'm bad at it- it's all these Slytherins. Oh, lets not forget Professor Lark. That woman is **_EVIL_**. She reminds me of that greasy freak, Snape, who's a total jackass. I hate her even more that she paired me up with him for the assignment: Invisible Potion.

Don't like this assignment either, as all the ingredients are INVISIBLE.

Sorry, I'm usually calmer than this, being the more etiquette gentleman out of the Marauders, but this fuckin' pisses me off. Sure, I'd tolerate an insult here and there, but it's all the _SNIFFING_.

Oh, you think I don't notice, do you? You greasy son of a-

Calm Remus, remember, _etiquette_ gentleman.

But I swear, if Snape sniffs me one more time I'll kick him in the nuts!

"Lupin, hand me the invisible root, there's a jar by the student cabinet." Snape was giving me that odd, hungry look. I suppressed a disgusted grimace and went to get the jar. I wanted to shudder as I felt, not only his, but several eyes on me- well, more like on my ass.

Damn, I wanted to scream.

I quickly grabbed the jar and went quickly back to my seat. "Here," I mumbled handing him the roots.

"Skin three of them," Snape was still eyeing me, ick, I think I'm gonna vomit.

"Whatever," I picked up a knife and tried to keep my eyes on- well this is hard. As the roots are INVISIBLE. How do people skin these things!

I felt so uncomfortable, I felt eyes on me from all over the room- I glanced up. I suppressed the urge to yell bloody murder, Slytherins and Gryffindors were EYEING me! Not the pleasant "hello, lets be friends" look but the "hello, lets be friends... with benefits" look!

Okay, so I couldn't help but shudder this time. Alright, how about trying to focus on the task at hand? Skinning invisible roots- easy enough, just peel softly-

Sniff.

My eye twitched, Snape just _SNIFFED_ me. **AGAIN**. Okay, Remus, just peel- sniffing can't harm you-

Sniff.

I held back a scream, it wasn't Snape, some one was sniffing me from behind!

_How long until this period ends?_ I thought to myself glumly.

---

Severus Snape, a nasty piece of work: greasy, pale, big nosed, greasy, ugly, bony- and further more- greasy. Not exactly anyone's cup o' tea, eh?

What's even more disturbing is that he's sitting next to you, sniffing you- supposed "secretly", thinking you don't notice.

Heh, oh but Remus did indeed notice- just the sniffing of course.

Snape, being the "clever" teen he is, sent the young werewolf to fetch some ingredients, all the more enjoying the view of his nice round buns (AKA the god of an ass of that attached thy self to his legs).

Remus came back and sat down quickly (much to Snape's disappointment), showing many signs of discomfort.

The greasy Slytherin told Remus to skin the roots, all the while watching as he did so. Most people (normal people, anyway) would see the peeling as- well, peeling. But not Snape (or any other pheromone intoxicated male for that matter)- who was getting more aroused by the second.

Heh, just goes to show you: Invisible Root peeling can make the most _interesting_ of hand gestures.

---

More editing lovelies:D Looks better, fixed more spelling and grammar errors. Thanks to all who review! To all the new people, thanks much for reading!

_AngelofSoul_


End file.
